tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawnguard
The Dawnguard was originally formed as a resistance movement against the cults and servants of Rovagug toward the end of the second age, many of which consisted of necromancers and powerful undead. Upon the defeat of Rovagug, the Dawnguard reorganized with a new purpose- the eradication of all undead in Tibaeria. The Dawnguard is driven by this one purpose, and is an alliance of many different faiths, creeds and background. Its membership roles include everyone from clerical sects of Korverion, paladin orders of Iomedae and Sarenrae, Baal’Am zealots, and desert priests of Ra to the minions of the daedric prince Meridia, necromancers whose aim is the annihilation of the undead and anyone else who has the desire and drive to rid the world of the evil taint of undeath. One of the more influential Korverionite sects, The Sisters of Merciful Incineration maintain convents all over the world. In Clear Skies Cove, they have founded a convent under the northern mesa. Led by the Mother Superior and her subordinate, Prelate Magdalena, the sisters, consisting mostly of local goblin converts, struggle against the undead blight while also seeking a way to sanctify The Boneyard to the west of the city. The Sisters of Merciful Incineration accept supplicants of all creeds and beliefs, however only those of LG, LN or NG alignment can rise to the rank of Apostle. Furthermore, those of any evil alignment have reputation levels of the first three ranks increased to 10, 30 and 50 respectively. Dawnguard reputation can be earned by defeating undead, and by completing inquisitions and crusades for the Sisters of Merciful Incineration. Reputation is lost through harboring, summoning, creating or otherwise aiding or abetting the undead. Reputation Privileges and Rewards Reputation-5. Child of the Flame : 5% discount on divine spells and blessings bestowed by the Sisters of Merciful Incineration. You are also given a simple rosary with the three traditional decades made of embergrass seed beads blessed by the High Dawnlord of Korverion in Dawnsvale. Relic of Confirmation:. : This is a small silver and gold flame medallion that can be affixed to the first decade of the rosary. This represents the eternal flame of Korverion which lights the path of his children so that they may not stumble. : Once per day, by presenting the relic to any single undead creature within 30’, you may invoke the power of the Sunlord by saying “The power of Korverion compels you!” causing it to spontaneously burst into flame. The target takes 3d6 points of holy fire damage and catches on fire. A successful fortitude save (DC 14) reduces this damage by half and prevents the target from catching on fire. Each round on your turn, a burning target can attempt a new save to extinguish the flames (DC 14); otherwise it takes another 1d6 holy fire damage. Half the damage is fire damage, but the other half results directly from divine power and is therefore not subject to being reduced by resistance to fire-based attacks. Followers of Korverion may add ½ their paladin, cleric, warpriest or inquisitor levels to the save DC. Reputation-15. Disciple of the Light : 10% discount on divine spells and blessings bestowed by the Sisters of Merciful Incineration. Entrance to the outer courtyard, and permission to request an audience with Prelate Magdalena. : Relic of Endorsement: This is a small silver shackle that can be affixed to the second decade of the rosary. This represents the sacrifice of Korverion which shackled the great enemy Rovagug to protect creation. : Once per week, by presenting the relic to any single undead creature within 60’, you may invoke the power of the Sunlord by saying the prayer: “Korverion, defend us in battle. Be our protection against the undead. May Korverion rebuke and bind thee!” The target is immediately surrounded by a nimbus of light as an inward-facing circle of protection. It suffers a -2 holy penalty to its attacks, and a -2 holy penalty to the save DCs of all of its effects and spells. Furthermore, the barrier prevents it from using any of its natural attacks. Finally all creatures immediately receive another saving throw (if one was allowed to begin with) against any spells or effects that possess or exercise mental control over them originating from the undead. This saving throw is made with a +2 morale bonus, using the same DC as the original effect. If successful, such effects are suppressed for the duration of this relic. The effects resume when the duration of this relic expires. Additionally, while affected by this relic, the undead cannot attempt to possess or exercise mental control over any creature. The effects of this relic last for 5 rounds, and are cumulative with other relics of endorsement. The penalties and bonuses increase to +/- 3 for paladins, clerics, warpriests and inquisitors of Korverion. Reputation-35. Dawn Templar : 20% discount on divine spells and blessings bestowed by the Sisters of Merciful Incineration. Holy Water and blessed wooden stakes at-cost. Entrance to the sanctuary, and permission to request an audience with the Mother Superior. : Relic of Mandate: This is a small silver-wrapped blood drop symbol that can be affixed to the third decade of the rosary. This represents the faithfulness of Korverion to fight with those who shed blood for Righteousness’ sake. : Once per week, by holding the relic aloft, you may invoke the power of the Sunlord by reciting the Glory Edict. “Glory be to Korverion the father, and to Iomedae the just, and to Sarenrae the charitable. As it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, Light without Darkness!” A nimbus of light bursts from you in all directions. All undead within 20’ of this burst begin to bleed for 5 holy damage per round, and their fast healing is suppressed. They lose resistance 10 to all energy types, and suffer a -3 holy penalty to all saving throws. This effect lasts for 7 rounds and is cumulative with other relics of mandate. Followers of Korverion may add ½ their paladin, cleric, warpriest or inquisitor levels to the duration of this relic’s effect. Reputation-55. Apostle of the Sun : 25% discount on divine spells and blessings bestowed by the Sisters of Merciful Incineration. Ability to request aid from a Sister of Merciful Incineration for the purposes of off-site consecration rituals, and to store and contain vampiric and other powerful undead remains. Entrance to the divine confessional giving you direct access to the extraplanar servants of the light. : Relic of Ascension: This is an embergold zia crucifix upon which the stylized image of korverion ascending is placed. This represents the ascendancy of Korverion to the Throne of the Sun, who through his own resurrection, has the power to save his children from even death itself. This is affixed to the hanging chain of the rosary. : Once per month, by placing the relic to the forehead of one who has been slain within 1 round, you can call upon the power of the Sunlord by reciting the Hail Korverion, “Hail Korverion, full of grace. The Light is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst gods, and blessed is the light of thy sun. Holy Korverion, Father of Light, intervene for thy servant now at the hour of death. Amen.” returning them to life as per the Breath of Life spell. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Organization Category:Dawnguard Category:Organizations